The primary objective of the proposed research is to study the effect of oral zinc supplementation upon serum triglycerides, total cholesterol, and lipoprotein-cholesterol fractions, and blood pressure in young white males. A secondary objective is to study the effect of oral zinc supplementation upon serum, hair, and urine zinc and copper concentration. Three groups of white males (12-15 in each group), ages 18-29 years, will receive either 50 mg zinc as zinc sulfate, 75 mg zinc as zinc sulfate, or gelatin capsules, for twelve weeks. Subjects will be unaware of the treatment they are receiving. Three day diet records will be completed by subjects biweekly after supplementation begins. Food samples will also be collected at the same time periods. Diet records and food samples will be analyzed for daily intakes of calories, protein, carbohydrate, fat, polyunsaturated:saturated fat ratio, as well as copper and zinc intake. Hair, a 24 hr urine sample, and overnight fasting serum sample will be taken from each subject before supplementation and at various time intervals there-after. Hair, urine, and serum will be analyzed for copper and zinc concentrations. Hair and serum data will be expressed in parts per million, whereas urine data will be expressed as ng Cu or Zn per gm creatinine. Food samples will also be analyzed for copper, zinc, and calcium concentrations. Water samples will also be analyzed for the same elements. Throughout the study, subjects will be maintained on a diet low in copper, zinc, phytate, and fiber to avoid interferences in zinc absorption. Diet histories of all subjects will be collected at the beginning of the study. A repeated measures design (split plot through time) will be used to analyze the effect of zinc supplementation upon dependent variables. Covariant adjustment for age, weight/height, and calorie intake will be made. Data on the intake of other dietary components other than zinc supplementation are affecting results.